Lobbed shots
]] '''Lobbed shots' are projectiles fired from lobbed-shot plants. They hit zombies on the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans, and newspapers, in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from one normal damage shot (e.g. a kernel) to a whopping 90 (e.g. Spore-shroom's super spore). The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of a Peashooter's, but they are usually twice as strong, therefore proving equal to peas. from Plants vs. Zombies 2]] Lobbed projectiles Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbage Cornpult kernal.png|Kernel Cornpult butter.png|Butter Melonpult melon.png|Melon WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melon Kernel.PNG|Corn rocket (Chinese upgrade) Flaming Pepper.png|Flaming pepper Screenshot 67.png|Blue flaming pepper (Chinese upgrade) A.K.E.E's projectile.png|Akee seed sap.png|Pinecone with sap tiro pomegranate.png|Pomegranate popcorn lobbed.png|Popcorn MelonSlice.PNG|Melon slice Small flying b.png|Small berry Medium flying berry.png|Medium berry Giant flying berry.png|Big berry spore-shroomprojectile.PNG|Spore PineappleProjectile.PNG|Pineapple CarrotMissile.PNG|Carrot Piczzzzz.png|Spike bomb shell bamboo shoot.png|Explosive shell Nuclear Radish.png|Nuclear Radish Heart.png|Heart Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals one normal damage shot. It is also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. Most of zombies are hit by butter, they are temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move). Butter can also kill Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots and Bug Zombies (bug only) instantly. When fed with Plant Food, Kernel-pult will lob butter onto every zombie, effectively halting the advance of the horde and buying the player more time to set up the lawn. Cabbage The cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two normal damage shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Colossal cabbage Colossal cabbages are projectiles fired from the Cabbage-pult when fed with Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They do the damage of ten peas, but it is only fired when Plant Food is fed to the Cabbage-pult. It is too big to be deflected by a Jester Zombie, but it can still be negated by Parasol Zombie. Melon The melon is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 1.5 peas of splash damage in a 3x3 area. It is a large green melon that strongly resembles a watermelon. Frozen melon The frozen melon is a projectile launched by the Winter Melon. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. Mega melon Mega melons 'are projectiles fired from the Melon-pult when fed Plant Food in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. They do thrice the damage of a normal melon in a 3x3 area. The same goes for Winter Melon's, albeit with the freezing effect. Like all other giant projectiles, it cannot be deflected by the Jester Zombie, but, like most projectiles, it will simply bounce of off the parasol of the Parasol Zombie should it make a direct hit. Flaming pepper The '''flaming pepper is a projectile launched by the Pepper-pult. It deals 2.5 direct damage and 0.5 splash damage to the zombies in a 3x3 area. Due to staying in flames, it unfreezes zombies making it less effective when used with freezing plants like Winter Melon, Iceberg Lettuce, and/or Snow Pea. Firebomb pepper Like most catapult-style lobbed-shots, when boosted, Pepper-pult will launch larger versions of its projectiles, which cannot be deflected by Jester Zombie. In this case, three firebomb peppers, each dealing 30 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area, will be fired at random groups of zombies. It is so far the only lobbed-shot projectile other than Strawburst's medium and large berries that can be able to penetrate and overcome the Parasol Zombie, as the firebombs are more like explosives rather than lobbed-shot projectiles. Akee seed The akee seed is a projectile launched by A.K.E.E.. It bounces from zombie to zombie (or obstacle to obstacle). The seed deals three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and two normal damage shots for every other one. Unfortunately, if the next zombie is too far away, the seed will never reach it, for it will disappear once it strikes the last target it can bounce to. Jumbo akee seed A.K.E.E., when fed with Plant Food, will launch a jumbo seed at lanes occupied by zombies, dealing 20 damage shots to the zombie that advanced the most on that lane, and continuing to those behind the first one struck. Like the normal projectile, however, these giant seeds only have a limited range; if the targets are too far apart, the seeds will cease bouncing to other targets. Pinecone The pinecone is a projectile launched by Sap-fling. It is covered with sap and it creates an sap puddle that slows down zombies. It deals no damage and cannot be deflected by the Jester Zombie nor the Parasol Zombie. When fed with Plant Food, Sap-fling spins his sling, lobbing 20 pinecones (which can be deflected by Jester Zombie) onto random tiles. Strawburst The strawburst is technically not a projectile, since Strawburst launches itself into battle. Like Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, and Fire Gourd, it requires touching the plant for it to fire. The Strawburst goes in three stages: one, where it starts off as a small green berry, which deals 10 normal damage shots. It has to recharge for some time before growing to the next stage. In the second stage, it turns into a medium orange berry which deals 20 normal damage shots along with splash damage. In the third stage, it turns into a large red berry which deals 45 normal damage shots along with splash damage. Big berry When fed Plant Food, Strawburst grows to full size and laughs as a giant berry lands (always) right in the middle of the lawn and explodes, dealing 20 normal damage shots (oddly, it is 25 normal damage shots weaker than the large berry lobbed by a fully grown Strawburst and 5 less than a medium grown Strawburst) with a range that hits the entire lawn. Technically, though, it isn't lobbed, since Strawburst simply summons it and has it drop from the sky. Spore The spore (not to be confused with similar but normal projectiles spat at a straight trajectory by other mushrooms, usually within a short range) is a projectile fired by Spore-shroom that deals 2.5 normal damage shots, and turns any zombie it defeats into new Spore-shrooms. Super spore A boosted Spore-shroom will fire three super spores (which are a bit larger than the normal spore projectiles) at three random zombies, each dealing 90 normal damage shots, enough to defeat and transform any zombie into a Spore-shroom except full-health robots from the Far Future or Gargantuars with more than half their health remaining. Bud Buds are lobbed by Dusk Lobbers, dealing 1.5 normal damage shots of direct damage to the zombie it hits and 1.25 normal damage shots of splash damage to all zombies in a 3x3 area around the tile where the bud hit. Gallery of lobbed-shot plants ''Plants vs. Zombies Cabbage-pult1.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages Kernel-pult1.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and sometimes butter Melon-pulthd.png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons Winter Melon.png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons. It is the upgrade to Melon-pult Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Bamboo-Shoot-HQ.png|Bamboo Shoot, which lobs shells. Bamboom HQ.png|Bamboom, which lobs explosive spikes. It is the VIP of Bamboo Shoot Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cabbage-pult.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages PVZIAT Kerne2l pult.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and sometimes butter Melon-pult (HD).png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons Winter-Melon (HD).png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons HDSapFling2.png|Sap-fling, which lobs sap covered pinecones HDPepper-pultfromFacebook.png|Pepper-pult, which lobs flaming peppers HDA.K.E.E..png|A.K.E.E., which lobs seeds 381 strawburst.png|Strawburst, which lobs berries (technically, its own head) respective to its size Uwannafite.png|Spore-shroom, which lobs spores. If a spore kills a zombie, another Spore-shroom grows on where the zombie got killed. Blooming Heart.png|Blooming Heart, which lobs hearts that do additional damage the more they hit. HD Dusk Lobber.png|Dusk Lobber, which lobs explosive buds. When powered, it can shoot down three lanes. Chinese version Carrot Missile Truck About To Shoot.png|Carrot Missile Truck, which lobs carrots HDRadish.png|Mischief Radish, who lobs missiles that work like A.K.E.E.'s akee seeds Pumpkin WitchHD.png|Pumpkin Witch, which lobs pumpkins that hypnotize zombies Plants vs. Zombies Online Carrot Rocket Launcher.png|Carrot Missile, which lobs carrots Pomegranate-pult.png|Pomegranate-pult, which lobs pomegranate seeds HDPineappleCannon.PNG|Pineapple Cannon, which lobs pineapples Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult, which lobs popcorn HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult, which lobs cantaloupes Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice Pitcher, which lobs watermelon slices BellPepperPult.png|Pepper-pult, which lobs bell peppers See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom *Popcorn-pult *Cantaloupe-pult *Melon Slice Pitcher *Pepper-pult (PvZ: AS) *Carrot Missile *Pomegranate-pult *Sap-fling *Pepper-pult *A.K.E.E. *Strawburst *Carrot Missile Truck *Spore-shroom *Mischief Radish Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants